YuGiOh! Chronicles
by BruLourenzi
Summary: Audrey Willians, uma jornalista de um clube escolar acaba desencadeando uma série de acontecimentos envolvendo um aluno que nunca havia visto antes. O aluno se chama Lance Mercer, um duelista que possuia habilidades promissoras, mas que desistiu...


_**Capítulo 1 – Dois Lados, Uma História**_

Numa escola, bate o sinal para o recreio, muitos jovens indo para o refeitório apressados, indo para o bar da escola, outros para a rua para fazer aquilo que praticamente domou o mundo: Monstros de Duelo. O jogo era uma das maiores paixões do mundo, principalmente na Escola de New Solyma. Todas as idades, todos os tipos de pessoas, cada Deck mostrando algo de suas personalidades, algo único. Mas duelar era apenas uma das coisas que a Escola se interessava, a outra era o Jornal da Escola, praticamente todos os alunos o liam. Se um dos Clubes Escolares estava com um membro a menos ou com vagas para inscrições, Top 10 dos melhores estudantes, se algum aluno matou aula e até mesmo análise de todos os duelos relevantes para a escola, como o Torneio Inter-Escolar do ano anterior que um dos alunos conseguiu 2° lugar em New Solyma. A matéria do dia era sobre a Professora de Ed. Física, que estava passando por um mau rompimento de namoro. Tudo que foi de importante para alertar os alunos foram ditas em rápidas palavras...

_Corram por Suas Vidas  
Muitos sabem que a vida amorosa da Srta. Stane era como uma montanha russa... Teve seus altos e baixos... Mas dessa vez foi tão baixo que o brinquedo arrastou no chão e o fez parar. Com 5 meses de namoro, o Sr. Reymond finalmente percebeu que o que dava de errado no relacionamento era o jeito de mandona da Srta. Stane e – finalmente- decidiu abandoná-la. Fontes anônimas dizem que eles terminaram essa manhã, então a ferida está fresca, o que é uma má noticia para os alunos que terão aula com ela nas próximas aulas. Sugiro que finjam estar doentes, pois vocês não querem lidar com a raiva de uma mulher abandonada. Provavelmente ela leu isto, o que a fará ter mais raiva ainda... Que Deus tenha piedade das pobres almas que terão aula com ela nos próximos horários..._

_**Clube de Jornalismo – **__Escrito por Audrey Willians_

Alguns alunos riram com a matéria, outros estavam a ponto de chorar porque sabiam que teriam aula com ela nos próximos horários. Mas algo que não queriam ver era a cara raivosa da Srta. Stane. Ela estava com uma jaqueta e calças uniformes que eram similares ao de uma escola militar. Ela andava com passos apressados para o segundo andar onde ficava a sala do Clube de Jornalismo. A mulher raivosa chega à frente da porta e a abre com tanta força que a porta faz um grande barulho ao bater na parede, assustando muitos na sala. A sala do clube possui várias mesas com computadores, todos ocupados por uma pessoa. A professora encara todos lá, enquanto eles a observam assustados.

- Onde está Audrey Willians? – Pergunta a professora com um tom de voz muito raivoso. Todos então apontam para uma mesa na janela, com um computador ocupado por uma garota de cabelos morenos cumpridos, aparenta ter 16 anos.  
-Muito Obrigado, gente... – Diz Audrey enquanto olha para o pessoal do Clube. A professora então anda até ela e então começa a falar...  
- Como tem a audácia que publicar algo assim? – Pergunta a professora, pasma. Audrey toma fôlego e calmamente começa a falar...  
- Preferência popular... Uma revista, jornal ou, tanto faz, podem ter vários públicos, mas o que todos têm em comum é que todos desses públicos adoram fofocas. É da nossa natureza querer saber da vida alheia... – Termina Audrey com um sorriso de satisfação.  
- Você não tem o direito de escrever algo sobre mim! – Berra a Srta. Stane. Mas Audrey continua calma...  
- E a liberdade de imprensa? Enquanto tiver a Liberdade de Expressão, eu posso escrever sobre o que eu quiser... – Fala Audrey ainda com um sorriso no rosto. A professora continua olhando a garota, porém, parece mais furiosa ainda.  
- E ainda por cima... Como soube disso tudo? – Pergunta a professora, curiosa.  
- Tenho as minhas fontes... Ele é novo, mas pela sua reação, posso afirmar que é confiável... – Responde Audrey se segurando para não rir, mas acidentalmente solta um risinho. A professora nota isso e começa a falar...  
- Acha isso engraçado? Vamos ver se acha engraçado se eu reprovar você na minha matéria! – Berra a Srta. Stane. Audrey muda a expressão, mas continua calma.  
- Uma aluna exemplar ser reprovada por que uma professora quer se vingar... Não acho que isso seria visto por bons olhos no Conselho dos Professores... – Disse Audrey, sorrindo, mesmo sabendo que pode estar assinando o seu atestado de óbito. A raiva da professora, se houvesse um nível de 1 à 10, estaria a 8,5, tanto que uma veia surge na sua testa.  
- Vamos ver o que a Diretora Folson acha disso! Já para a Diretoria! – Berra a professora, apontando para a porta, Audrey se levanta de sua cadeira enquanto coloca o computador no Modo de Espera. Enquanto Audrey anda em direção a porta com a Srta. Stane atrás dela, todos do Clube de Jornalismo observam as duas, mas focando na garota. Na hora que Audrey passa pela porta, todos de dentro da sala começam a bater palmas com rostos orgulhosos, Audrey os observa enquanto a professora, muito irritada, volta a atenção para os jovens jornalistas.  
-Vocês querem ir para a Diretoria também, seus inúteis? – Berra a professora enquanto todos da sala continuam batendo palma para Audrey, que aproveita a situação e começa a correr. A Srta. Stane continua a berrar com os jovens, até que eles finalmente param e voltam a se sentar, a professora se acalma, mas ao se virar e notar que Audrey desapareceu, logo se enfurece novamente e sai correndo.  
- Ai, se eu pego essa garota... – Pensa pra si mesma.

Audrey consegue correr bastante até chegar à sacada da escola. Ao abrir a porta, ela cobre os olhos por causa da claridade, os pássaros voam, o céu limpo de nuvens e um sol caloroso capaz de alegrar o humor de uma pessoa apenas por senti-lo. Audrey continua a andar pela sacada, procurando um lugar para se esconder, enquanto escuta os sons vindos do chão: Inúmeros alunos conversando, fofocando, poucos estudando e muitos duelando. Nada que Audrey já não estivesse acostumada. Ela da uma volta para procurar um lugar, até que da um salto de susto por encontrar alguém que estava lá. Era um jovem, loiro, aparenta ter 17 anos, e não usava o uniforme escolar. Ele estava escorado no corrimão da sacada, observando a cidade.

- Que susto! Você está se escondendo aqui também? – Pergunta Audrey, mas sem receber resposta alguma. O jovem permanece em silêncio e imóvel. – Estou falando com você! – Exclama Audrey, ainda sem resposta... – Mal educado! – Termina Audrey, irritada por ter sido deixada no vácuo. Ela então volta a atenção para a porta, ela escuta uns passos subindo a escada, Audrey se preocupa e então rapidamente corre para dentro do armário que continha as reservas de energia da escola. – Tomara que isso não dê choque!

A porta então abre com força e a Srta. Stane passando correndo por ela, a professora olha em volta e só avista o jovem, então pergunta...

- Você viu uma garota por aqui? – Pergunta a Srta. Stane, extremamente furiosa. Audrey observa de uma fresta aberta da porta, relaxada.  
- Está no Compartimento de Energia... – Responde o jovem calmamente, surpreendendo e enfurecendo Audrey extremamente. Com raiva, Audrey pula da porta e berra...  
- Agora você fala? – Grita Audrey, enquanto anda para as escadas com a Srta. Stane atrás dela. O jovem observa a cena calmamente, enquanto vê a professora segurar Audrey pelo braço para evitar que essa tente fugir de novo. Assim que a porta se fecha, o jovem volta a atenção para a paisagem, logo ele puxa um colar e pensa pra si mesmo...  
- "_Eu não precisava fazer aquilo..."_

No gabinete da diretora, a Professora de Ed. Física fala com a diretora, que escuta cada detalhe da história com o máximo de atenção. O Gabinete era uma sala espaçosa com uma mesa e um computador, não havia telefones, apenas uma impressora e um aplicativo do Skype na tela do computador. Audrey não estava escutando, estava pensando em outra coisa, como o garoto que dedurou ela sem pensar duas vezes, e em uma forma de dar o troco. Logo, esses pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz da diretora Folson. A Diretora era morena e tinha uma veste de uma mulher séria, aparentava possuir entre 35 e 40 anos.

- Srta. Stane... Pode se retirar por uns instantes? – Pergunta a Diretora. – Gostaria de falar com a Srta. Willians a sós... – Termina a Diretora que volta o olhar para a garota. A Professora Stane então balança a cabeça...  
- Sim, Senhora... – Diz a Srta. Stane, que se retira da sala. Ao fechar a porta, a Diretora Folson começa a falar para Audrey...  
- Quanto tempo, Audrey... – Diz a Diretora com um tom despreocupado  
- Acho que uns 4 dias, Diretora... – Comenta Audrey com um sorriso. A Diretora solta um suspiro e volta a falar...  
- Então, você usou um filme para escapar dessa vez, não é? "_Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos_", não? – Pergunta a Diretora  
- É... O trecho final, "_Capitão, Meu Capitão..."_, só mudei para palmas. – Explica Audrey com tom orgulhoso na voz...  
- Sabe, se você começasse a escrever coisas que não irritassem as pessoas, você não viria tanto para cá. – Diz a diretora.  
- Mas, Diretora, é a verdade. Todos querem a verdade por pior que ela seja. A matéria era mais para alertar os alunos do que irritar a Srta. Stane! – Comenta Audrey  
- Não duvido dessa razão... Até porque, se não fosse por você, não teríamos descoberto o "Submundo" de Duelos dos Alunos do 3° Ano... – Comenta a Diretora  
- E o que fizeram sobre isso? – Pergunta Audrey curiosa.  
- Foram expulsos... – Diz a Diretora calmamente. – Mas você precisa tomar cuidado com o que escreve... Pessoas podem se irritar...  
- Acho que sabia dos riscos quando decidi entrar para o Jornal da Escola... É divertido! – Diz Audrey com um sorriso no rosto, mas a Diretora não ri.  
- Isso não é engraçado Audrey! – Exclama a Diretora. – Ninguém gosta de ter os detalhes privados da vida delas, simplesmente expostos aonde todos possam ver! – Ao ouvir isso, Audrey se levanta e diz...  
- Mas é isso que as pessoas querem! E enquanto eu conseguir fazer as pessoas se interessarem pelo Jornal, eu vou continuar! – Exclama Audrey sem nenhum pingo de arrependimento em sua voz. Um breve silencio toma a sala, a diretora toma um breve fôlego e então fala...  
- Você sabe que, pelo que fez hoje, não posso deixar você sair livre, não é? – Diz a Diretora  
- Eu sei... – Responde Audrey, ainda calma  
- Não posso suspender você, acabaria lhe dando tempo para escrever mais coisas... Então... Vou te suspender do Jornal por duas semanas... Está bem? – Diz a Diretora, com tom profissional. Audrey permanece calma, embora por dentro estivesse triste e com raiva.  
- Claro... – Diz ela  
- Então terminamos aqui...  
Audrey abre a porta da sala para sair, então a diretora fala...  
- Espero não ver você mais aqui, Srta. Willians... – Diz a Diretora, mas uns segundos depois, as duas começam a rir.  
- Sei... – Diz Audrey

Umas horas depois, bate o sinal para a saída da escola, era fim de tarde. Todos saem calmamente da escola, conversando entre si. Audrey está do lado de fora, procurando pelo garoto que a enviou para a Diretoria. Após alguns minutos, cada vez menos alunos começam a sair de dentro da escola, Audrey sente a sua mochila começar a pesar e cada vez mais a desejar ir logo para casa. Mas logo ela avista um rapaz loiro, era o garoto da sacada. Ela então corre para frente dele e pára para encará-lo. O jovem a encara com uma cara despreocupada, observando uma garota olhar para ele com raiva em seus olhos. Ele a reconhece, era a garota da sacada.  
- Está esperando um pedido de desculpas? – Pergunta o jovem  
- Se não for muito para você! – Exclama Audrey, então ela aponta o dedo para ele... – Por sua causa, eu fui para a Diretoria e fui suspensa do Jornal, que eu amo tanto! E todo o caminho para a sala eu tive que escutar os berros da Srta... – Antes que Audrey terminasse... O jovem a interrompe, dizendo algo que deixa Audrey surpresa...  
- Desculpa... – Diz o jovem com um olhar sincero, Audrey se surpreende por ouvir aquilo logo de cara.  
- Tá brincando comigo?  
- Eu não precisava entregar você para a Stane, foi muito idiota da minha parte... – Diz o jovem – Sinto muito por ter feito você ser suspensa... – Audrey o encara bem...  
- Qual é o seu nome? – Pergunta Audrey curiosa  
- Lance Mercer... – Responde Lance enquanto Audrey pensa um pouco...  
- Ótimo... Gosto de saber os nomes... – Diz ela  
- Por quê?  
- Fazer voodoo... – Diz ela, enquanto o observa bem de um modo que poderia estar falando sério. Lance acaba soltando um sorriso, mas logo começa a andar para ir para casa.  
- Até mais, Audrey... – Diz Lance enquanto acena para ela.

Ela o fica observando, mas logo então começa a andar. Ela pensava em como Lance sabia seu nome... Ela nunca o viu antes daquele dia... Pode ter sido porque, como ela é uma redatora polêmica do Jornal, todos saibam quem ela é, ou porque a Srta. Stane estava atrás dela. Obviamente era uma dessas razões, mas sem duvida alguma, Lance parecia ser uma pessoa legal. Logo esses pensamentos deixam a sua mente para pensar no que faria sem o amado Jornal; Duas semanas não eram muito, mas poderiam ser para um Exilado. Na escola de New Solyma, havia dois tipos de alunos: Os Nativos, que eram os alunos que se adaptavam por fazer parte de algum Clube Escolar; e os Exilados, que eram os alunos que não faziam parte de nenhum Clube ou não freqüentam eventos escolares, estavam lá apenas para estudar e estudar apenas. Na teoria de Audrey, a passagem de tempo para um Exilado é como no inferno: Minutos duram uma Eternidade... Ela fica tão envolvida em seus próprios pensamentos que enquanto ela anda, de longe, uma figura a está seguindo cada quadra sem ela perceber.

No dia seguinte, Audrey sai de sua casa para voltar à Escola... Era o primeiro dia de quatorze que ela teria de sobreviver. Com a mochila nas costas, um sono mortal da manhã e ainda a maior dor de ter que ver o Jornal se virar sem ela. E se não sobrevivesse? E se o Jornal perdesse popularidade e o Clube fosse fechado? Pensamentos assim dominaram a mente de Audrey enquanto caminhava. Ao se aproximar do portão da Escola, com vários alunos do lado de dentro conversando, fofocando, o de sempre, Audrey é abordada por um rapaz alto, sem uniforme.  
- Garota, você é Audrey Willians, certo? – Pergunta ele rapidamente, Audrey estranha e pergunta...  
- Quem é você? – Audrey é então interrompida quando o rapaz começa a puxar ela pelo braço. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? Tá machucando! – Exclama Audrey, enquanto ninguém faz nada para ajudar. Audrey é levada para duas quadras longe da Escola. Lá é abordada por mais dois jovens, um de aparência mediana de boné vermelho e o outro magro, um pouco alto e de cabelo moreno. Todos os três usavam um casaco preto. Audrey é solta pelo cara que a estava segurando e então começa a falar... – Quem são vocês? O que querem comigo? – O mais alto então responde.  
- Você não se lembra de nós? Como assim? Fomos expulsos por você! – Exclama o rapaz alto. Audrey então se lembra da conversa com a Diretora Folson no dia anterior, que anteriormente ela havia descoberto sobre o "Submundo" de Duelos, então delatou os jovens culpados e eles foram expulsos. O Submundo de Duelos era um lugar onde Duelistas apostavam coisas sérias em seus duelos, como Dinheiro, bens e etc. O que Audrey arruinou era comandado por Sax, um aluno do 3° ano da Escola. Ela olha atentamente para o rosto do jovem alto e o reconhece...  
- Sax? – Diz Audrey com um tom de preocupação na voz. Sax solta um sorriso malicioso, enquanto os outros dois começam a rir. O jovem que segurou Audrey pelo braço, reconhecido por Audrey, se chamava Kyle, ele sempre seguia o Sax para todos os lados. O outro, que era tamanho normal, Audrey não conhecia... – Quem é o cara novo? – Pergunta Audrey curiosa.  
- Esse é Max, ele se juntou ao jogo faz uns dias... – Diz Sax, mas logo volta ao assunto... – Nós devemos algo a você, não é verdade? – Sax diz isso enquanto se aproxima de Audrey. Audrey começa a recuar assustada. – Estávamos quietos, nos nossos cantos, com um negócio bem amigável, até você aparecer... – Continua Sax enquanto se aproxima mais de Audrey, que recua até dar de costas num muro. Ela quase que entra em pânico. – Então... Vamos retribuir o favor... – Termina Sax com um sorriso mais malicioso. Logo atrás, alguém se aproximava, Audrey olha com atenção, querendo pedir ajuda, com as palavras na ponta da língua prontas para gritá-las ao vento, mas percebe que era na verdade Lance. Lance usava aquele caminho sempre para ir à Escola, sem o uniforme, apenas as roupas sociais e a mochila. Audrey percebe que Lance está olhando para ela com um olhar curioso. Os três rapazes focam a atenção no jovem recém chegado. – O que você quer aqui? – Exclama Sax para Lance que continua quieto. Audrey consegue erguer a cabeça e fala...  
- Lance! Por favor, me ajuda! Tira-me daqui! – Berra Audrey. Lance olha para ela e então começa a andar. Sax se posiciona na frente de Lance enquanto ele anda.  
- Vai encarar? – Diz Sax. Surpreendentemente, Lance passa reto por ele, surpreendendo todos os presentes, Audrey fica com os olhos esbugalhados. Sax fica relaxado e diz...  
- É melhor andar mesmo...  
- TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO! VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR AQUI? – Berra Audrey para Lance, que continua andando... – QUER DIZER QUE AQUELE PEDIDO DE DESCULPA NÃO ERA NADA? – Depois que Audrey disse isso, Lance para de andar...  
- Isso não é problema meu... Você se meteu nessa sozinha... – Diz Lance ainda olhando para frente. Audrey se choca ao ouvir isso. Será que o que ela pensou estava errado?  
- E eu pensei que você... Fosse uma boa pessoa... – Ao dizer isso, Audrey acabou desencadeando uma rede de pensamentos em Lance. Ele segura o seu colar e pensa que ele devia isso à Audrey. Logo trocou seu olhar despreocupado por um determinado. Ele se vira para o trio que volta a sua atenção para Lance, que parecia outra pessoa.  
- O que você quer? – Pergunta Sax com um olhar sério  
- Gente... Soltem-na... Se alguém merecia uma punição, são vocês! Ela fez o certo em entregar vocês! – Diz Lance para o trio, Sax se irrita ao ouvir. – Então, soltem-na e eu não direi nada a ninguém... – Termina Lance. Sax olha para ele, depois para Kyle e Max, que responderam o olhar como se concordassem com algo.  
- Nós queremos a garota... E você também... Então faremos isso à moda antiga... – Diz Sax enquanto tira algo do bolso, Lance percebe que é um D-Gazer, um aparelho monóculo que permitia que fizessem duelos com realidade virtual. – Duelando é claro... – Completa Sax. Audrey fica séria e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Então Lance solta umas palavras que eles realmente não esperavam...  
- Não pode ser de outra maneira? Eu não duelo... – As palavras de Lance foram seguidas de um silêncio no ar. Todos surpresos, até Audrey. Em um mundo onde a população total de duelistas era de 96%, o "herói" dela seria alguém que fazia parte dos 4%? Sax e seu grupo não contiveram as risadas, os risos foram altos. Lance permanecia olhando para eles que logo pararam de rir.  
- É verdade? – Pergunta Kyle. Lance balança a cabeça. Sax volta a ficar sério e pensa que era muito bom para ser verdade. O único a desafiá-lo era um Novato? Era simplesmente demais.  
- Então duelaremos! – Exclama Sax para Lance.  
- Eu acho que você não entendeu... Eu não duelo! – Exclama Lance de volta. Sax então olha para ele e Max vai até Lance.  
- E eu acho que você não tem escolha... – Diz Sax enquanto Max fica próximo de Lance para evitar que ele fugisse e Kyle próximo de Audrey como se estivesse pronto para fazer mal à ela se ele não colaborasse. – Max, arrume um Deck para ele... – Diz Sax, que entrega um D-Pad, uma tabua para duelar e um D-Gazer também. Ele ajuda Lance a botar e logo entrega o seu Deck a ele...  
- Para dar sorte... – Diz Max enquanto entregava o Deck a Lance. Lance colocava o Deck no D-Pad. Sax já estava pronto e a postos. Lance estava relutantemente pronto. Audrey estava aflita.  
- O vencedor leva a garota, combinado? – Diz Sax  
- Se for pelo bem da Audrey... – Diz Lance, mas pensa no seu colar.

Ambos colocam os D-Gazers e apertam o botão lateral, todos os outros também, Audrey também possuía um, afinal ela precisava para poder fazer matérias sobre duelos importantes. Então, no fone do D-Gazer, uma voz eletrônica anuncia...

"_Visão AR, Link Sincronizado... Platéia Ligada..."_

Ambos anunciam...

- Duelo! – Exclama Lance e Sax ao mesmo tempo.

**Lance = 4000 Sax = 4000**

Ambos têm cinco cartas na mão. Sax então anuncia...  
– Eu vou começar para explicar umas coisas ao novato... Eu puxo! – Diz ele enquanto compra uma carta. Ele observa a sua mão e então fala... – Eu invoco _Tardy Orc_ em modo de Ataque! – Exclama ele enquanto coloca uma carta de sua mão no D-Pad. Eis que surge em campo, um monstro gordo cinza com uma mochila, ao chegar ao campo, ele parece cansado. (ATK 2200/Lv4). – _Tardy Orc_ não pode atacar no turno que foi invocado normalmente, mas não posso atacar no primeiro turno não é? É claro que você não sabe! – Diz Sax enquanto zomba de Lance, que não liga para o que ele diz. – Agora eu ativo a carta mágica, _Double Summon_! – Surge em campo um portal ao lado do _Tardy Orc_. – Essa carta me permite invocar mais uma vez... E eu vou invocar o _Goblin King_! – Do portal, surge uma cadeira e com um pequeno ser verde, sentado nele. (ATK 0/Lv 1) – Ele ganha 1000 pontos para cada Monstro do tipo Fiend que eu controlo, fora ele mesmo. Felizmente, _Tardy Orc_ é um deles... – O pequeno goblin gera uma aura que aumenta seu ataque. (ATK 0 1000). Sax então tira uma carta da mão e a coloca em campo. – Eu coloco uma carta virada para baixo e encerro o meu turno.

Audrey fica um pouco confusa com tudo aquilo.  
- Eu posso ter visto muitos duelos, mas eu nunca entendi como eles funcionam... – Diz Audrey curiosa, Max então se vira e começa a dizer...  
- Permita-me explicar... Uma vez por vez, um jogador pode Invocar Normalmente. Apenas uma vez por vez. Porém, existem cartas que permitem invocações, essas são chamadas Invocações Especiais. Há também as mágicas, ambos os jogadores podem ativá-las quantas vezes ele quiser. Já as armadilhas, não podem ser ativadas quando quiser... Elas precisam ser postas no campo viradas para baixo e não podem ser usadas até o começo do turno do oponente. Isso explica um pouco? – Termina Max para Audrey, entendeu o básico...  
- Um pouco... – Diz Audrey para um Max sorridente...

A ação volta ao campo e Alex começa o seu turno puxando uma carta, obtendo seis na mão. Ele não diz uma palavra, apenas age...  
- Eu invoco _Constellar Sheratan_! – Anuncia Lance, enquanto no campo, uma estrela surge e se transforma em uma espécie de cavaleiro de armadura branca, com um capacete com chifres e segurando uma espécie de arma na mão esquerda. (ATK 900/Lv3). – Eu ativo a habilidade especial dele! Que se invocado normalmente com sucesso, eu posso pegar outro monstro _Constellar_ do meu Deck para a mão... – O Deck de Lance se embaralha e adiciona um monstro para a mão dele. – Agora, _Sheratan_... Ataque o _Goblin King_ dele! – O pequeno cavaleiro começa a carregar o tiro, mirando no pequeno goblin a sua frente. Sax não consegue conter a risada.  
- Só um novato para fazer isso... Enquanto eu controlar outro monstro... O _Goblin King_ não pode ser atacado! – Diz ele, mas logo interrompido por Lance.  
- Por isso vou jogar essa! A carta mágica rápida: _Forbidden Chalice_! - Lance joga rapidamente uma carta da mão, então mostra o Rei Goblin beber algo de um cálice. – Essa carta aumenta o ataque de um monstro em 400, mas nega a sua habilidade especial até o final do turno em troca... – A bebida tira a aura do _Goblin King_ o deixando vulnerável. (ATK 1000 400) Audrey não consegue conter a emoção...  
- Isso! – Exclama Audrey enquanto mostra a língua para Max.  
- Sheratan... Ataque o _King Goblin_... – O pequeno cavaleiro atira um raio de luz em direção ao goblinzinho. Sax solta um riso...  
- Ativo a armadilha! _Chaos Burst_! – Diz Sax enquanto ele vira para cima a carta que ele possuía virada para baixo – Ela sacrifica um monstro meu, que será o _Tardy Orc_, então o monstro que ataca será destruído e você recebera 1000 pontos de dano! – A língua de Audrey recua rapidamente preocupada. _Tardy Orc_ é destruído em campo e um raio de luz envolve _Sheratan_, o destruindo.

**Lance = 3000**__**Sax = 4000**

_**-**_ Mandou bem, Lance... – Diz Audrey para o garoto, que continua quieto, ele então tira duas cartas da mão e coloca em campo...  
- Coloco duas cartas viradas para baixo, e com isso, encerro a minha vez... – Diz Lance enquanto Sax compra uma carta anunciando a sua vez. Ele a observa e a joga...  
- Eu ativo a carta mágica, _Monster Reborn_! – Um portal ressurge no campo – Essa carta traz um monstro do meu cemitério... E o que vai voltar é o _Tardy Orc_! – O monstro gordo cinza volta para o campo pelo portal. (ATK 2200/Lv4) – Isso é claro, vai aumentar o ataque do meu Rei mais uma vez... – A aura volta para o pequeno goblin (ATK 1000) – Agora eu vou invocar o _Giant_ _Orc_! – Surge então no campo, um monstro similar ao _Tardy Orc_, mas esse possui um galho como bastão (ATK 2200/Lv4) – Isso faz o meu _King_ mais forte! – A aura do pequeno goblin aumenta, junto com seu ataque (ATK 1000 2000). Audrey fica de boca aberta, pensando se ela volta viva para casa. Lance permanece calmo. – Hora de começar! _Tardy Orc_! Ataque-o diretamente! – Diz Sax com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto aponta para Lance. O Orc começa a correr. Lance então aperta um botão no D-Pad e anuncia...  
- Ativo a carta armadilha permanente, _Lasting Sacrifice_! – A carta virada para baixo que ele possuía se vira e começa a brilhar – Quando um monstro seu declara um ataque, eu descarto um monstro da minha mão e o ATK do seu monstro é diminuído pelo ataque do monstro que descartei... O que eu descarto é _Constellar Acubes_! (ATK 800). – Uma sombra pousa sobre o _Tardy Orc_ o deixando fraco (ATK 2200 1400). O Orc acerta Lance o fazendo recuar.

**Lance = 1600 Sax = 4000**

_**- **_Agora... _Giant Orc_! Ataque diretamente! – Anuncia Sax, mais uma vez. O Orc avança em Lance.  
- Eu ativo mais uma vez o efeito da _Lasting Sacrifice_! – Anuncia Lance. Audrey fica confusa então se vira para Max e pergunta...  
- Ele pode fazer isso? Digo... Usar o mesmo efeito de uma armadilha duas vezes? – Max pensa e responde  
- Se for uma permanente sim, ela fica no campo até ser destruída. E enquanto ela estiver lá, pode ativar o efeito dela sempre que quiser, enquanto a carta deixar... – Audrey parece mais esclarecida, mas preocupada...  
- Eu descarto _Constellar Eska_! (ATK 2100) – Lance manda outro monstro da mão e mais uma sombra recai sobre o Orc. (ATK 2200 100) O bastão do Orc acerta Lance, quase o derrubando no chão...

**Lance = 1500 Sax = 4000**

- O efeito do _Giant Orc_ faz ele ir para modo de Defesa depois que ele ataca... Mas não com isso! Ativo a mágica _Berserker Position_! Selecionando o _Giant Orc_, ele não poderá mudar de posição de forma nenhuma... – O Orc fica com uma aura que o deixa com raiva, o deixando em modo de Ataque... - Agora, _King Goblin_! Ataque! – O pequeno goblin ergue a mão e dispara uma luz negra na direção de Lance.  
- Eu ativo o efeito da armadilha, mais uma vez! E descarto _Constellar Kaust_! (ATK 1800). – Mais uma sombra cobre o Goblin. (ATK 2000 300) O raio acerta Lance que o derruba no chão.

**Lance = 1200 Sax = 4000**

Audrey fica com uma cara de que já aceitou o seu destino, já que é muito difícil Lance virar o jogo.  
- Meu herói... – Se referindo à Lance caído no chão. Esse se levanta enquanto Sax e Kyle riem dele.  
- Você é muito patético! Um novato não tem nenhuma chance contra o dono do Submundo da Escola de New Solyma! – Exclama Sax. Lance se levanta e continua sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Audrey percebia que Sax, apesar de tudo, estava se divertindo, diferente de Lance que parecia estar odiando aquilo. – Vou até deixar como está... Encerro o meu turno! – Com aquelas palavras, Lance fica mais sério.  
- Grande erro... – Diz Lance, chamando a atenção de Sax e Audrey. – Ativo a segunda armadilha! _Light Overdrive. – _a outra carta virada se vira e começa a brilhar – Ela só pode ser ativada enquanto os meus pontos de Vida são menores que os seus; Eu posso invocar quantos monstros de atributo LIGHT do meu cemitério eu puder, contanto que seus ataques sejam menores do que a diferença de nossas vidas. Ou seja... Todos do meu cemitério... – Termina Lance que deixa Sax esbugalhado, percebendo que cometeu um grande erro de jogo, e talvez o mais fatal... – Eu trago então do cemitério, _Constellar Sheratan_ (ATK 900), _Constellar Kaust_ (ATK 1800), _Constellar Eska_ (ATK 2100) e _Constellar Acubes_ (ATK 800)! – Surge então em campo, os 4 monstros, todos de armaduras diferentes. Sax começa a pensar no que fez.

- Você controlou seus próprios pontos de Vida para poder usar essa carta? – Diz Sax que está pasmo  
- Mais ou menos, eu esperava muito mais daquela sua carta virada para baixo... – Diz Lance para Sax, que esta preocupado. Audrey volta a sorrir.  
- Há esperança! – Exclama Audrey  
- E tem mais... Ativo a habilidade especial do _Constellar Acubes_! – Declara Lance, enquanto Acubes, um monstro com uma armadura branca que parece um siri, começa a brilhar e a passar esse brilho para todos os outros Constellars – Quando o Acubes é invocado normal ou especialmente, ele aumenta o Ataque de todos os Constellars em 500... – A luz deixa os monstros mais fortes. (_Sheratan = _1400 ATK)(_Acubes _= 1300 ATK)(_Pollux _= 2300 ATK)(_Eska _= 2600 ATK) Sax se irrita ao pensar em uma hipótese.  
- Você não é um novato... Não é mesmo? – Pergunta Sax. Audrey volta a olhar Lance que continua sem expressões no rosto.  
- Eu nunca disse que fui... – Responde Lance. Lance compra uma carta, anunciando a sua vez. Ele olha a carta e ativa uma de sua mão... – Eu jogo a mágica contínua: _Burden of the Mighty_... – Uma aura negra cobre todos os monstros de Sax, o deixando mais fracos – Essa carta diminui o Ataque dos seus monstros por 100 vezes o Lv deles... (_Tardy Orc _= 1800 ATK)(_Giant Orc_ = 1800)(_Goblin King_ = 1900) – Sax se irrita e se preocupa. Como seria possível, ele pensa. Ele pensa em muitas coisas, mas são interrompidas pelas palavras de Lance – _Constellar Eska_... Ataque o _Tardy Orc_... – O monstro que possuía braço com escudo e o outro com garras, Eska destrói o Orc gordo com a mochila facilmente.

**Lance = 1200 Sax = 3200**

- Agora o _Constellar Kaust _vai atacar o seu _Giant Orc_... – Um cavaleiro quadrúpede de armadura brilhante com um arco e flecha, mira... Atira e acerta o Orc em cheio.

**Lance = 1200 Sax = 2800**

Audrey chega ao raciocínio que se não há mais Fiends no campo, o Ataque do pequeno goblin iria cair à zero, mais uma vez. (_Goblin King_ = 0 ATK) Sax fica muito preocupado.  
- Agora o _Acubes_ vai atacar o seu _Goblin King_... – O monstro siri brilhante da um salto e acerta o pequeno goblin com uma a garra como se fosse um martelo, o destruindo.

**Lance = 1200 Sax = 1400**

- Agora o Sheratan vai atacá-lo diretamente... – O pequeno cavaleiro de armadura brilhante mira com a arma em Sax e atira, o derrubando no chão.

**Lance = 1200 Sax = 0**

Todos olham aquilo chocados, enquanto todos os monstros e cartas no campo desaparecem. Como que Sax, um chefe de Submundo perderia para alguém que nunca haviam visto antes. Sax se levanta e encara Lance de uma forma que parecia que iria atacá-lo fisicamente.  
- Eu venci... A Garota vem comigo... – Diz Lance sem gaguejar. Ele nem comemora a sua vitória. Sax apenas começa a andar na direção de Lance. Kyle e Max percebem o que ele vai fazer e correm para frente de Sax. Os três se encaram ferozmente.  
- Ele venceu honestamente... – Diz Max  
- Ele não vale à pena... – Diz Kyle

Sax olha para Lance e depois Audrey. Ele então dá um sorriso e dá meia volta. Ele permanece andando com Max e Kyle atrás deles até desaparecerem. Audrey fica muito mais calma e se aproxima de Lance.  
- Nossa... Eu... Não sei como agradecer – Diz Audrey meio que sem jeito. Lance olha para ela enquanto segura o Deck de Max...  
- Eu ferrei você... Agora te ajudei... Estamos Quites. – Diz ele sorrindo para Audrey que responde ao sorriso por sorrir também. Ela percebe o Deck de Max, ainda com Lance.  
- Porque ele não pegou de volta? – Pergunta Audrey curiosa  
- Não sei...

Logo eles escutam o sinal para entrar na Escola. Lance se vira para ela e balança a cabeça...

- Vamos, ou vamos nos atrasar... – Diz ele. Audrey concorda e começa a andar junto com ele. Ela pensa em muitas coisas, mas a principal ela não conseguiu manter apenas na mente, ela TINHA que perguntar...  
- Você é um Veterano não é? – Pergunta Audrey  
- Veterano?  
- Sim, é como eu chamo as pessoas que duela faz uns anos...  
- Pode-se dizer que sim...  
- Então você mentiu para o Sax quando disse que não duelava, não é mesmo?  
- Não... – A resposta deixa Audrey mais curiosa.  
- Não estou entendendo? – Pergunta Audrey. Lance se vira para ela e responde seriamente...  
- Eu desisti... Faz alguns anos... – Responde friamente. Lance ao olhar para um lado avista uma lata de lixo. Ainda com o Deck em mãos, ele se aproxima. Audrey permanece olhando e se surpreende ao ver Lance jogar o Deck no lixo.  
- O que você fez? Isso nem ao menos é seu! – Pergunta Audrey chocada  
- Eu não vou ficar com isso... – Responde Lance fria e rapidamente. Ele então continua a andar para a Escola. Audrey olha chocada para ele então volta a atenção para o lixo. Logo ela mete a mão lá dentro procurando o Deck. Depois de alguns segundos, ela consegue recuperar todas as cartas. Ela nunca pensou que viveria para enfiar a mão no lixo, mas era o certo a se fazer. Ela sabia que iria devolver o Deck para Max assim que o visse, então o guardaria até lá. Mas algo que a deixa muito intrigada, é a aparente raiva de Lance em relação ao jogo mais famoso do mundo. Ela conhecia algumas pessoas que não jogavam, mas nunca alguém que tivesse desistido. Alguma coisa aconteceu com Lance Mercer. Audrey não se preocupa mais sobre as duas semanas que ficará fora do Jornal. A curiosidade dela é grande demais para esquecer qualquer assunto que ela não saiba, isso é o que a faz escrever tantas coisas que deixam as pessoas ligadas no Jornal. Enquanto Audrey andava para dentro da Escola com Lance, ela pensava no que poderia ter acontecido e não descansaria até descobrir o que houve... Com esses acontecimentos, uma nova história estava começando...


End file.
